Hanging Out with the Nicktoons for a Day
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Cartoon Cartoons have to hang out with the Nicktoons for a day.


At the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Studio, everyone was there waiting for Weasel, the Cartoon President, to make an annoucement. While they were waiting, they were just talking to each other. That's when Weasel came in.

"May I have your attention, please?" Weasel called out.

Everyone then began to quiet down as soon as he appeared.

"Thank you, now, it's that time of year again." Weasel told them.

"We're gonna have ponies?" Dee Dee asked.

"A science fair?" Double D added.

"We're gonna send the Cul-De-Sac kids to the North Pole?" Buttercup suggested which caused for everyone to look at her. "What? I hate them."

"No, no, and that's a good idea, Buttercup," Weasel replied before briefly turning to I.R. "Make sure you get to that, Baboon," he then turned back. "Today, you're all going to hang out with the Nicktoons for the day."

Mike then raised her hand.

"Yes, Mike?" Weasel called on her.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked, feeling lost.

"I'm glad you asked," Weasel replied before explaining. "Basically, it's when one Cartoon Cartoon will hang out with two Nicktoons for the entire day. Now, I.R. is going to hand out a slip of paper with your name on it and the two Nicktoons you will be spending the day with, and remember, in fifteen minutes, the Nicktoons will be here."

* * *

Everyone then took their slips of paper with their names on it to see who they would be paired with for the day.

"Hey, Mike, who did you get?" Dee Dee asked.

"Some girl named Reggie Rocket and a boy named Arnold," Mike shrugged. "As long as they're not like Sarah or Kevin, I'm cool with it. What about you, Dee Dee?"

"I got a girl named Jenny Wakeman and another girl named Kimi Finster," Dee Dee looked before looking worried. "Oh, I'm worried, Mike, what if they don't like me?"

"Relax, everything is going to be fine, I'm sure they'll like you," Mike soothed her ballerina best friend before she turned to Eddy. "Hey, Eddy."

"Oh, hi, Mike." Eddy blushed.

"Who'd you get?" Mike asked.

"A boy named Timmy Turner and another boy named Otto Rocket." Eddy replied.

* * *

A knocking was then heard and Weasel opened the door to reveal a bunch of Nicktoons.

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Neutron," A boy greeted. "Um, are we late?"

"No, my dear lad, come on in," Weasel replied before looking back to the Cartoon Cartoons. "All right, everyone, find your buddies!"

Everyone then listened to Weasel and went to find their buddies from Nicktropolis.

"Man, there sure are a lot of Nicktoons." Mike commented.

"Yeah, there sure is." Dee Dee agreed.

"Excuse me?" A girl's voice asked.

Mike and Dee Dee then turned around and saw a teenage robot with a Japanese preteen with blue hair that was halfway up and the rest was down, wearing a red and blue top, pants with a skirt, black boots, and a jacket.

"I'm Jenny Wakeman and this is Kimi Finster," The robot girl introduced. "We're looking someone name Dee Dee Taratovsky?"

"That's me." Dee Dee revealed.

"So, you're a ballerina I'm guessing?" Kimi commented.

"Yeah, I'm a dancer too!" Dee Dee beamed. "Oh, do I look okay for you guys? 'Cuz, I can change if-"

"Oh, don't worry," Jenny laughed. "You look fine."

"Really?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, we don't really care about looks," Kimi replied. "We're not like Angelica."

"Or Brit and Tiff." Jenny added.

"This is gonna be fun." Dee Dee giggled in excitement.

"At least she's okay," Mike said before she then bumped into someone. "Watch it!" She then saw who she bumped into: A boy with a football-shaped head with blonde hair, a tiny blue hat, a green long-sleeved top, a plaid kilt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"I'm Arnold and I'm looking for somebody named Michelene Mazinsky." The boy replied.

"Well, you're looking at her, **AND THE NAME IS _MIKE_!** " Mike warned as she hated that name.

"Okay, Mike, sorry for calling you that name." Arnold replied.

"It's cool as long as you don't call me Michelene, I hate that name," Mike said. "But, I need to find someone named Reggie."

"She's over there, I'll go get her." Arnold offered before going over to a girl with tan skin, purple hair with sunglasses at the top of her head in a hot pink T-Shirt with a rocket imprint on it, camouflage pants, and red and blue shoes. Mike thought she was probably another tomboy based on that outfit and the name she went by since Reggie wasn't often a boy's name.

"Hi, I'm Reggie Rocket," The girl introduced herself. "You must be Michelene."

"You better call me Mike, I hate that name." Mike warned.

"Sorry about that," Reggie replied before she decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, I got an idea, let's get something to eat so we can get to know each other a little bit better."

"Sure." Arnold replied.

"I'm up for it," Mike added. "Maybe this won't be too bad... These guys seem nice." She then left with Arnold and Reggie.


End file.
